Sweet Merry Christmas
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Es navidad en Suna, pero él se encuentra solo. ¿Por qué? - One-Shot GaaMatsu.


**¡Hola!**

**Bien, ya que estamos cerca de la navidad, estoy empezando con lo que me prometí, un One-Shot navideño de cada una de mis parejas favoritas, esto incluye NaruHina, HitsuHina e IchiHime, creo que también me aventuraré con Fairy Tail, por ahora, espero que este One-Shot les agrade ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque que más quisiera yo xD**

**Xxxx**

**Sweet Merry Christmas**

Hoy era veinticuatro de diciembre, un día que tenía muy poca importancia para él, siempre había tenido poca importancia. Todo era distinto en la aldea luego de que la cuarta guerra ninja hubiese terminado, ahora todos eran más felices y unidos, él tenía el apoyo incondicional de sus hermanos y de la gente de la aldea, pero todo lo que realmente quería, no podía obtenerlo.

El vacío que sentía en su pecho jamás se llenaba, por más que trataba de hacerlo era imposible, y todo se debía a la presencia de _ella_ en su vida, desde que había comprendido lo que sentía por su ex alumna, ahora convertida en una hermosa jounin. Ya no usaba esas ropas aniñadas, ahora vestía como toda una mujer, dejando ver los atributos que la naturaleza le había dado.

Y ahora sentado en su solitaria oficina, recordaba como fue el momento en que comprendió que _la amaba_.

Cuando su dulce sonrisa y sus palabras tan sinceras habían tocado su corazón de una forma tan inexplicable que no le quedó otra que aceptar lo que sentía, fue algo que en su momento lo había hecho tremendamente feliz, pero luego lo volvió alguien totalmente desdichado.

¿Cómo un ser lleno de luz como Matsuri podría hacerle caso a él, un monstruo?

_La batalla había sido campal, la cuarta guerra ninja había dejado incontables muertes que sabían jamás podrían ser olvidadas, sin embargo por fin todo había terminado, Madara, o como fuera que se llamase en realidad, había sido derrotado gracias a los esfuerzos de todos y ahora sólo quedaba recuperarse del gran golpe y hacer un cambio en los sistemas de vida de todos los ninjas, para que algo como eso nunca volviera a ocurrir, se acabarían las guerras, la sangre y las muertes en el mundo Shinobi._

—_¿Estás bien Gaara? –le preguntó su hermana Temari, quien había aparecido para cogerle antes de que cayera al suelo, derrotado por el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas. Incluso para aquel que poseía la defensa absoluta, la guerra había sido devastadora._

—_Estoy bien –aseguró el joven Kazekage, quién apartó suavemente la mano de su hermana, convencido de que podía moverse por sí mismo, no obstante, sus rodillas no respondían con normalidad, al parecer estaban entumidas._

—_Todo ha acabado –dijo la Hokage, la cual se mostraba aún más cansada que Gaara. Uno de sus brazos no paraba desangrar, mientras ella trataba de detener la hemorragia con un jutsu médico._

—_Al fin podemos descansar –habló la Mizukage, quién cayó sentada y respirando dificultosamente. _

_Los otros dos Kages se encontraban igual de cansados, así que se permitieron tomar un respiro sentándose en el duro y frío suelo de rocas bajo sus pies; merecido descanso._

_Más tarde, cuando todos comenzaron a reunirse en las bases de ninjas médicos para ser atendidos, Gaara parecía verse mucho mejor, sus heridas no eran de tanta gravedad debido a que su arena le había protegido de la mayor parte de los ataques, simplemente necesitaba reponer fuerzas a causa del gasto exagerado de chakra. Estaba afuera de la tienda de Sakura esperando ser atendido, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención._

_Ella venía caminando apenas con una de sus piernas lastimadas, en ese momento lucía tan frágil, y sin embargo usaba toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba para transportar a su compañero malherido, ya que éste no podía ni moverse._

—_Aguanta Ittetsu, ya casi llegamos –le dijo Matsuri. Sonrió para calmar a su amigo, pero de un momento a otro el dolor en su pierna derecha le impidió seguir caminando y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque fue sostenida por unas fuertes manos masculinas, que le rodearon la cintura, a la vez divisó como un puñado de arena se encargaba de ayudar a Ittetsu —. Gaara-sensei –dijo sorprendida, alzando la mirada y sonrojándose en el acto, al observar cuan majestuoso lucía aquel que había sido su sensei luego de la batalla exitosa, en donde había demostrado sus increíbles habilidades._

_Mientras luchaba ella le había observado desde lejos, había podido ver su sufrimiento en cuanto su padre le había hablado de su madre, había sufrido aquel dolor con él._

—_Vengan –fue todo lo que el pelirrojo se atrevió a decir. A decir verdad había estado algo preocupado por ella, había pensado en que posiblemente no la volvería a ver después de esta guerra, pero le daba un enorme gusto el saberla a salvo, sólo con unos cuantos raspones y arañazos, como en cualquier misión. Los ayudó a ambos a llegar hasta el interior de la tienda de campaña y una vez ahí recostaron a Ittetsu sobre una camilla. Como el chico estaba algo delicado, Sakura les pidió que esperaran afuera, y así lo hicieron._

—_Me alegra mucho que… que esté bien, Gaara-sensei –dijo de pronto la castaña, la cual sólo miraba al suelo como si éste fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Le llenaba de vergüenza el levantar la mirada para observar el rostro de su sensei, pues sentía que cada gesto de su cuerpo le delataba y le hacía ver tremendamente ridícula._

—_Yo no iba a morir –aseguró el Kazekage, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto vio aparecer aquel mismo gesto en el rostro de su ex alumna —. Yo… –desvió la mirada hacia un costado —, por un momento creí que no te volvería a ver._

_Ante sus palabras Matsuri se mostró bastante sorprendida y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, sintió como una dulce calidez lo invadía de pies a cabeza, pues su alumna le había abrazado. Era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba de esa manera, incluso podía recordar que en su vida había recibido un par de abrazos cuando era más pequeño, sin embargo nada de lo anteriormente vivido podía compararse con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. Su rostro –ahora algo más expresivo– estaba sorprendido, por lo que tardó varios segundos en corresponder el gesto y rodear con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y frágil mujer._

_Ella era tan pequeña comparada con él, sólo con sus brazos podía cubrirla completamente, atraerla hasta su cuerpo y sentir más de cerca el calor que ella le entregaba._

—_Sensei… –de pronto sintió un leve gimoteo y cuando bajó la mirada para poder verla, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando —. Sensei, tenía tanto miedo… tenía miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más sensei… no quiero… no quiero que algo así vuelva a suceder, no quiero sentir que puedo perderlo, no quiero._

—_Matsuri…_

_Gaara no sabía que decir, en cierta forma no había logrado comprender al cien por ciento esas palabras y aún así le hacían sentir bien, le daban la sensación de alegría y plenitud que muchas veces le había faltado._

_Sintió como Matsuri se abrazaba más fuertemente a él, hasta el punto de ser casi doloroso, pero eso no le importaba, es más, le gustaba aún más así, sin embargo sintió el impulso de hacer algo más, de sentirla aún más cerca, más suya. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo de cerca el aliento suave que ella emanaba. Miró fijamente sus sonrosados labios y supo en ese instante que quería saber lo que se sentía tocarlos con los suyos, sentir el suave sabor y la aterciopelada textura de aquella boca, y fue acercándose lentamente._

—_Disculpe, Gaara-sama –se oyó la voz de Sakura, la cual había carraspeado su garganta y se mostraba algo incómoda con la situación —, lamento interrumpir, eh… ya puedes pasar adentro Matsuri-san._

—_Eh… enseguida… –dijo la castaña separándose abruptamente de su sensei, para luego correr hacia el interior de la tienda, dejándolo solo._

Y desde aquella vez el sentimiento hacia su ex alumna fue creciendo de una manera alarmante dentro de su pecho, hasta llegar al punto de hacerse irreversible. No podía creer que se hubiese enamorado, pero era cierto y era ridículamente molesto. Después de tantas reuniones y tratados de paz, no había podido ver a Matsuri más de dos veces en tres meses y algo más, y esos vagos encuentros ni siquiera habían sido a solas. Lo peor de todo era que a donde fuera veía a Matsuri acompañada de ese Ittetsu, ¿es que era su novio o algo parecido? Porque no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra.

Que molesto era sentirse así.

—Gaara –escuchó la voz de Kankuro, que como siempre entraba a su oficina sin golpear ni preguntar. Alzó la vista algo malhumorado y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche al ver su reloj; en verdad había estado muy absorto en sus pensamientos sobre Matsuri.

—¿Qué quieres Kankuro? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Que qué quiero? –repitió —. Quiero que levantes tu culo de ese escritorio y vengas conmigo a la fiesta de navidad de la aldea, no seas aburrido y celebremos este día hermanito, o mejor dicho esta noche –corrigió con una sonrisa, a lo que Gaara sólo volvió su vista a los papeles que leía (o supuestamente leía).

—No me interesa, vete de aquí y déjame trabajar –dijo cortante, mas su hermano no le hizo el menor caso, arrancándole los papeles de las manos y arrojándolos al suelo —. ¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestionó furioso.

—No ¿Tú qué crees que haces? –replicó Kankuro en un tono nada respetuoso —. Hoy es un día para estar en familia Gaara, para ser felices. Toda Suna te está esperando y tú prefieres trabajar ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo de esa manera hermano? ¿Dónde están tus esfuerzos por dejar de ser aquel monstruo solitario?

—¿Cómo puedo estar bien si la única persona con la que quiero estar este día no está conmigo? –criticó Gaara parándose y dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa de su escritorio, dejando a Kankuro algo atónito, jamás le había visto soltar tantas palabras en una sola oración a excepción de aquel magnífico discurso que dio cuando comenzó la guerra —. Tú no entiendes Kankuro… yo… –bajó la mirada.

—Si te refieres a Matsuri, ella no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti al menos veinte veces –rió el marionetista. No era un idiota para no darse cuenta de la evidente atracción entre su hermano y la Kunoichi, no por nada se había ganado aquel apodo. Pudo ver como el rostro de Gaara se sonrojaba levemente, hasta le pareció cómico, pero no quiso molestarlo, no era momento de hacer eso —. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por ella Gaara, y déjame decirte algo: aunque no te des cuenta, eres correspondido.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en los labios de su hermano, antes de que éste desapareciera en una nube de arena. Sonrió para sí y se sintió satisfecho; había hecho su buena acción del día.

En otro lado de la aldea de Suna, más específicamente sobre el balcón de una casa, la joven Kunoichi cerró sus ojos mientras su rostro apuntaba hacia la hermosa y enorme luna llena. El viento estaba helado, aunque ahí no hacía el suficiente frío como para que se pusiera a nevar, como sucedía en muchos otros lugares, de todas formas el ambiente era refrescante.

—Gaara-sensei… –susurró llevándose una mano al pecho, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de pasar tras la finalización de la guerra ninja. Aún tenía presente la sensación que experimentó, cuando estuvo a punto de ser besada por el hombre que tanto amaba, que siempre había amado —. Sensei…

Se apoyó contra el barandal, pero una de sus manos seguía en su pecho, sintiendo sus fuertes latidos.

—No sé como puedo seguir así, te amo tanto sensei, y sé que no puedo decírtelo, tengo miedo de que me rechaces –justo en ese momento vio pasar una estrella fugaz. No creía en aquel mito, pero no hacía mal probar una vez, ¿no? Sonrió mientras pensaba en el deseo que quería pedir, que él le escuchara, que le dijera que también la amaba, aunque eso sonara imposible —. Gaara-sensei… te amo…

—Si me amas ¿Entonces por qué siempre estás con él?

Aquella voz hizo que Matsuri diera un salto que casi la hizo caer por el balcón, de no haber sido porque la arena la había sostenido por las muñecas, evitando que se pudiera mover.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó el Kazekage apresurado —. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—E-estoy bien Gaara-sensei –respondió la chica totalmente avergonzada al sentir como de un momento a otro los fuertes brazos de su sensei la sostenían —. Y-yo… usted… ¿Oyó lo que dije?

Gaara dudó en responder por un momento, pero aquella incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Nunca antes le habría podido importar tanto el estar con una persona, el querer a alguien con el amor de pareja y no el de amigos o el de familia.

—Sí –dijo por fin —. Oí que decías… que me amabas…

Matsuri trató de huir en cuanto le oyó, pero él no se lo permitió, reteniéndola por la cintura para impedir que se fuera a cualquier otra parte que no fuera ese mismo sitio.

—No te irás hasta que no me lo digas a la cara, y me expliques por qué pasas todo el día con el tipejo ese… como se llame –se sorprendió de oírse a sí mismo, había sonado completamente celoso y posesivo, pero realmente no le importaba, sólo quería oír la respuesta de la castaña, sólo eso y nada más.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Quién? –cuestionó la chica sin comprender, hasta que atinó a pensar que de seguro se refería a Ittetsu, él siempre la acompañaba a todas partes, ya que Matsuri le había salvado la vida era lo menos que podía hacer —. Y-yo… él es sólo mi amigo, me agradece por haberle salvado la vida.

—¿Entonces me amas sólo a mí?

Ella no sabía que responder, sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier segundo, seguro que sólo estaba soñando. Dios ¿Desde cuando su sensei parecía un hombre seductor y tan sexy?

—Y-yo… s-sí… y-yo sólo… sólo amo a Gaara-sensei -confesó con las mejillas ardiéndole debido a la vergüenza, sin embargo pareció olvidarse de todo en cuanto sintió algo que la sorprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sólo atinó a cerrarlos luego, mientras sentía los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos. Al principio sólo estaban así, sus labios se tocaban de la forma más sutil, hasta que de pronto él comenzó a moverlos, a alentarla a ella para hacer lo mismo. Matsuri tembló levemente, pero al final correspondió el roce con intensidad y algo de torpeza, estaba tan feliz que no le importó si lo hacía mal. De un momento a otro la lengua del Kazekage se introdujo en su pequeña boca, en donde le obligó a tornar el beso apasionado, casi parecía un experto en el tema, aunque Matsuri no sabía que ese también era el primer beso para él.

—Eso es perfecto –le susurró el pelirrojo al separarse, justo en la comisura de los labios —. Porque yo sólo amo a Matsuri.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar, al mismo tiempo que de la nada aparecían fuegos artificiales y se escuchaban vitoreos, pues las doce de la noche habían llegado y toda Suna celebraba la noche buena de la mejor forma posible; con alegría y felicidad.

—Feliz navidad, Gaara-sensei –dijo Matsuri.

—Si estás conmigo es una dulce navidad –aseguró antes de volver a unir sus labios. Estaba seguro que ningún logro como Kazekage podía ser tan emocionante.

Fin.

**Xxxx**

**Y eso fue todo por hoy xD**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en alguna otra ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
